


Welcome to the Weekend

by boltblu91575



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe-centric, DJWifi, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: A cute story focusing on MLB's true couple-Nino and  Alya!!!





	Welcome to the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> After writing my first Adrienette sinfic, I'm writing about my other favorite Miraculous Ladybug couple-Nino and Alya! And Unlike the 'main' pairing, these two are in an actual relationship! This story is going to be more sweet than sin, but I think you'll love it anyway!
> 
> As for the legal stuff, the characters herein are of legal age, and do not belong to me-they belong to Thomas Astruc (and each other)...additionally, the Disney snippets contain herein belond to Disney, of course...so, why are you reading the disclaimer? On to the story!

It was Friday night-and Friday night meant the big money night for DJ Nino Lahiffe. He knew that he'd probably be doing 3 parties- and playing bass-thumping, body-bumping music well into the wee hours of the morning. Nino learned after becoming a professional DJ that the party life offered many temptations- drugs, alcohol…and women.

In fact, Nino would bet that there'd be three girls backstage waiting for him. They were the typical groupies-feigning interest in him only to claim they'd slept with somebody famous. But Nino wouldn't indulge them. Because for Nino-despite his high-flying life- there was really only one woman for him. This woman had been by his side the longest, he'd never leave her. And as this party was winding down, he was eager to contact her.

He headed off the stage-and ran into one of the party organizers. Nino said, "Yo, what's up, Lenny?"

Lenny, the organizer, replied, "Yo, Nino! Rockin' party, as always."

Nino said, "So how many girls are waiting for me tonight?"

Lenny chuckled-it was a question he got often. Lenny replied, "Well-just one. And she's really insistent you see her."

Nino said, "They are always insistent. Another one I gotta let down easy…"

Nino made his way to the 'waiting' room- it was where he'd be on standby before his jobs, and where the groupies would be wiaiting for him. Now Nino stood outside, mentally reciting the speech he gave all the groupies.

He then opened then door, and without looking, said, "Sorry, miss. Not sure what you want, but I have a girlfriend."

A voice-one familiar to Nino-replied, "Well, that's good. I'm sure she'd be upset if her boyfriend was gallivanting with some groupies."

Nino looked up-and saw it was Alya Cesaire-the 'girlfriend' he tried to use to send the 'groupie' off. She came up to him, and they shared an embrace-followed by a quick kiss. He then said, "Hey, babe. So glad you got here- as late as it is."

Alya replied, "Late, huh? I've been spending extra time with the blog the last few weeks. And you've got your DJing…so we haven't seen each other in a while."

Nino then said, "So…I take it you're free, then?"

Alya replied, "Yep! For the next 2 weeks! And to celebrate…we are going to make sweet, passionate love. Then, we'll have…"

Nino put his finger on Alya's lip, and said, "You had me at sweet, passionate love, babe. Let's get out of here."

Sunlight peeking through the bedroom window of the apartment that Nino and Alya shared cast a glow on the young couple. Nino stirred, gazing upon the features of his lovely lady. He had to admit the sunlight caused her hair to possess a radiance he never noticed. The ruddy locks perfectly complemented her brown skin. Every feature about her-her hair, her body, her charm and her wit-made Nino be more and more in love with her.

It was only a few minutes later when Alya was roused from her slumber. She looked at Nino, and said, "Hey, Mr. DJ. Sleep well?"

Nino smiled at her, and said, "Sleep? I didn't know if we'd ever get to sleep. You're some kind of a wild woman, Alya."

Alya-now sitting up and straddling Nino-replied, "Well, I'm just making up for lost time."

Nino then said, "Yeah-but we don't need to make it up in one night."

Alya replied, "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, you hungry?"

Nino said, "I hope you mean for breakfast."

Alya rolled her eyes, and said, "Sure, breakfast." She got off of Nino (disappointing both of them) and threw on a pair of labybug-printed pajama pants- which she wore with a light pink camisole. She now stood in the kitchen, whipping up eggs, sausages, and toast.

As she cooked, she reminisced about how she and Nino got her. It all started with them being locked in a cage at the zoo. And after that, they spent time together as young couples do. The one thing they truly bonded over was bringing their friends-Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng-together. They-like everyone else in their school-knew the budding model and designer were perfect for each other. And after so much pushing, they finally ended up together.

Alya plated the food and put it on a tray. She then returned to the bedroom, where she saw Nino sitting in bed with his headphones on. She shook her head, and said, "Hey, breakfast's here!"

Nino took off the headphones and replied, "Sweet! Looks good, babe."

She then joined him, and they shared their breakfast. Later, after cleaning up, they were relaxing in the living room when Nino said, "So, what's up for today?"

Alya replied, "Oh! Adrien and Mari want to hang out today!"

Nino aid, "Cool! I haven't hung out with my best bud in like, forever!"

Alya said, "Yeah! And you and Mr. Model can take us ladies shopping!"

Nino replied, "I don't mind, So, when are we doing this?"

Alya replied, "We're meeting them at 11 near the Shopping District."

Alya and Nino headed out-Alya was wearing a tan jacket with a white blouse and jeans. Nino was wearing a blue button-up shirt and jeans. They headed to the shopping district-and soon met up with their friends Adrien and Mari. After hugs and bro-fists, the group headed in for fun. They hit the major stores and during lunch, reminisced over the past.

It was early evening when Nino and Alya returned to their apartment. Alya said, "I'll fix us up something, OK?"

Nino replied, "Sounds good, babe." Nino sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Alya returned with two plates of roasted chicken and potatoes. They sat and ate the food, and after dinner, Alya said, "Now, I wanna show you some of the stuff we bought."  
_  
_Nino said, "You mean_, _the stuff_ you _bought and_ I _paid for."

Ayla replied, "Yeah, whatever…but I bet some of this this stuff you didn't complain about me buying." She then headed into the bedroom, and Nino returned his attention to the TV. A few minutes later, Alya said, "OK, Nino! Tell me what you think!"

Nino turned, and saw Alya enter the room. But this wasn't Alya-as Alya was wearing a purple skirt with a snug-fitting purple bustier. She turned to show off how well the outfit looked on her. She didn't give him an opportunity to comment on the outfit before returning to the bedroom to change into a different outfit. And Nino admired everything-from the slacks and skirts to the blouses and tops.

She came back into the living room, now wearing a white camisole and purple shorts. Nino saw that, and said, "Well, I guess I'll get my bedwear on, too." Nino got up and headed for the bedroom. Alya then sat on the couch and flipped through the TV. Nino came back in, wearing sweats and a T-shirt that said, "I'm Here to Kick Bass and Chew Gum…and I'M ALL OUT OF GUM".

He said, "Hey, babe. Let's share a dance."

Alya said, "OK." Nino took out his phone and began playing a tune. Alya heard it, and said, "No, Nino! Not this song from _Tarzan!"_

Nino said, "Why not? It's perfect. And I'll tell you why…" As they danced, Nino waited…and then he sang, "…You'll be in my heart…yes, you'll be in my heart…from this day on, now and forever…"

Alya looked at him-and despite what she said before, couldn't help but smile. The song ended, and Alya said, "I'd like another dance…but I'm choosing the music."

She then took her phone, and a different tune played. Nino-who had heard then tune before-looked at Alya and said, "Really?"

Alya said, "Yes…here's my part…_Shalalalala, don't be scared, you better be prepared, go on and kiss the girl…" _Nino looked at Alya, and said, "Scared?"

She smiled at him, and said, "Go on…and kiss the girl…"

Nino then brought his hands to Alya's chin. He cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss. Alya eagerly accepted the kiss, then showed Nino she wanted more by running her tongue across Nino's lips. He opened his mouth to receive Alya's tongue and slid his tongue into her mouth. Alya then pushed Nino onto the couch as the kissing turned into a make-out, with both Alya and Nino trying to establish dominance-and neither wanting to yield to the other.

Eventually, they separated…because with all that kissing, they needed air. Alya looked at Nino with a look of challenge in her face. He returned that look with a look of challenge of his own. He said, in a low voice, "Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

Alya replied, with a seductive tone, "I do…better bring your best tonight, Nino…" As she headed to the bedroom, Nino replied back, "Oh, babe…you know I can give as good as I get…" And he chased her into the bedroom, with Alya laughing and Nino chasing his red-haired beauty…


End file.
